


True Love

by sara_wolfe



Series: Thy Heart In Flowers [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Steve and Danny finally get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Steve and Danny have something to say to each other - if they don't chicken out, first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we have the last chapter of Thy Heart In Flowers. I am so sorry that this took so long, but it's longer than the others as a result. For some reason, this chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. For in-story purposes (and so certain bets can pay out), this chapter is taking place on Valentine's Day.

Danny stared down at the red rose lying innocently on his desk.

Who would have thought that such a small thing could have disrupted his day so much? He had paperwork to finish, a cold case from his HPD days that he'd finally closed in his spare time with Kono's help. He was busy, but he just kept staring at that damned flower and everything it represented. 

_'This is what you do to me, Steve,'_ he thought, dragging a hand through his hair in frustration. _'I can't think around you, can't focus-'_

Huffing a sigh, he grabbed his phone and hit a number in speed dial, listening to it ring. "What if I'm wrong?" he blurted out, when his mother picked up the phone. 

"Hello to you, too, Danny." The love and affection in Deborah Williams' voice was easy to hear, even several thousand miles away. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?"

"Not exactly," Danny hedged. 

"Daniel, sweetheart," Deborah chided him, gently, "don't lie to your mother. Now, what's going on? I thought that you and Steve were really getting somewhere."

"We've been giving each other flowers, without ever talking about what's happening," Danny told her. "What if we can't talk about it? Or, what if we do, and things go badly? Or, what if-"

"Daniel, you're rambling." Deborah cut him off, and Danny fell silent, instantly. "Did I ever tell you how my first date with your father went?" she went on. 

"The way Dad always tells it," Danny replied, "he was suave, and romantic, and he swept you off your feet."

"He _would_ remember it that way," Deborah muttered, affectionately. "Your father and his revisionist history. No, on our first date, your father took me to a fancy Italian restaurant, and then he proceeded to spill water all over his suit, marinara sauce all over my favorite dress, and a bottle of wine over a couple who were celebrating their fiftieth anniversary. Suave is not the first word I would use to describe your father on that date."

Danny laughed. "With a first date like that, how'd there ever wind up being a second?"

"Because for all of Mike's clumsiness," Deborah told him, "there was a certain charm about him."

"Steve's got the same kind of charm," Danny replied. "Except when he's leaving hand grenades in my glove box," he muttered, and from the chuckle, his mother had heard him. 

"Remind me to have a talk with him," was all she said, and Danny felt sorry for Steve, going up against his mother. Steve didn't stand a chance.

"So, you're saying that I should just tell Steve how I feel about him?" Danny asked.

"Not in so many words," Deborah answered, "but, yes. Tell that man you're in love with him. And make it soon, because your sisters are betting on how long it's going to be before you two get together."

"Why is everyone betting on us?" Danny asked, exasperated. 

"Your father owes me ten bucks if you and Steve kiss by Valentines' Day," Deborah said, an innocent tone in her voice. 

"Not you, too," Danny groaned, shaking his head. "Don't any of you have anything better to do?"

"No," his mother told him, and it startled a laugh out of him. "I love you, sweetheart," Deborah went on. "Take a chance on Steve. I think you'll be happy you did."

"Thanks, Mom," Danny said, and then he hung up the phone. "Here goes nothing," he muttered, as he grabbed the rose off his desk and headed for the door.

* * *

Steve stared down at the red rose lying innocently on his desk.

Never before had such a small thing seemed so overwhelmingly important. It was one thing, to give Danny flowers from the safe distance anonymity provided him, and even after Danny knew. Because they hadn't actually said the words. Everything was still just gestures and symbols, and he could pretend that he wasn't putting his heart out on the line for the whole world to see. 

But, this – there were no second chances with what he was about to tell Danny. No way to back out, or pretend like he hadn't meant it that way. This was the all or nothing. 

And he was fairly certain he'd never been more scared. 

Oh, he'd said the words before. But they'd never been quite so _monumental_ before. He had a lot riding on Danny's response to three little words, and he wasn't quite sure what to do if the answer was no.

He startled when his phone rang, abruptly jerking him out of his thoughts, and he snatched it up without checking the display. 

"You're not chickening out, are you?" Cath didn't even wait for him to say hello before she started in on him. "Steven J. McGarrett, I swear-"

"I'm not chickening out," Steve lied, and Cath's disbelieving snort greeted his words.

"Do I need to drag out the Halloween pictures, again?" she asked. "Because, I will, Steve, and I'll show them to Danny if I have to."

"That's – that's _really_ not necessary," Steve stammered, quickly, and he could just imagine the devilish grin on Cath's face. 

Halloween, when Danny and Grace had come over to trick or treat, and wound up staying for _The Notebook_. When it had been completely natural to drop an arm around Danny's shoulders, for Danny to put his head on Steve's shoulder. When they'd fallen asleep cuddling, and Cath had snapped several blackmail pictures before Steve had woken up to find Danny sleeping on his chest. 

"But, you and Danny are so cute," Cath cooed, a sappy tone in her voice. 

"No pictures," Steve said, firmly.

"Ask Danny out to dinner and I won't have to bring out the pictures," Cath retorted. "I'm hanging up now, Steve, and I expect you to go talk to Danny."

"And if I don't?" Steve didn't mean it, but he was curious as to what Cath was planning. 

"I have spies in your organization," Cath told him, ominously, and Steve glanced out to where Chin and Kono were standing near the smart table, trying and failing to look like they weren't staring at his and Danny's offices. 

"I'm onto your spies," Steve replied, and Cath chuckled for a moment before the phone went dead in his ear. Typical Cath, she hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. 

Steve pocketed his phone, looking again at the rose. Then, he screwed up his courage, grabbed the flower, and headed for his door. He stepped out into the main room just as Danny walked out of his own office, and he blinked in surprise to see a red rose held in the other man's hands. A slow smile spread over his face. 

"I guess worrying over what you'd say was kind of stupid," Steve admitted, sheepishly.

"Yes," Danny said, nodding. "Yes, it was. Want to go out to dinner, tonight?"

Steve chuckled, relaxing even more as tension he hadn't even been aware of drained out of him. "Isn't that my line?" he quipped. 

"Too late," Danny deadpanned. "I beat you to it. Well?"

"Yes," Steve told him, and then he rolled his eyes when Kono let out a quiet cheer that he was clearly not meant to hear. Turning to the younger woman, he asked, "Don't you have work?"

"Nope," Kono replied, an impish smile on her face. "Cleared my desk."

"Me, too," Chin added, before Steve could say anything to him. 

Steve turned away from the pair with an exasperated sigh, but not before he saw Chin slipping Kono a folded bill. "What's that about?" he asked Danny, as he joined the other man. 

"Tell you later," Danny said, with a quiet chuckle. "I believe this is yours," he added, holding his rose out to Steve. 

"Ditto," Steve replied, and they swapped roses, Danny twirling his idly between his fingers. Steve rubbed one of the silky petals with his thumb. "So," he said, quietly, drawing the word out. "A red rose, huh?"

"Yeah," Danny said, and he bumped Steve's shoulder with his own. "A red rose."

Steve took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you," he admitted, softly. 

"Oh, good," Danny answered, "because if you aren't, that would make things really awkward when I kiss you, tonight." Steve blinked at him in surprise, and Danny rolled his eyes. "You doofus," he said, an affectionate tone in his voice. "I love you, too."


End file.
